


Teenage Dirtbag

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year of college isn't easy. Especially when you're in love with the most beautiful girl in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story idea from a song. Title from "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus.

It was Matt's first day of freshman year in college and he had never been so nervous. He was ten minutes late for his first class because he couldn't find the room, forgot to bring money for lunch so he had to go without, and had the problem of tripping over his own feet most of the day. He bumped into a few people in the hallways when he was looking for his other classrooms, and it was just a lousy first day. Until he saw her.

The first thing he noticed was her mass of curls. He could have spotted them from a mile away. The next thing he noticed was her warm, bright smile, and the way it made her green eyes light up. She had a small waist that flared out into wide hips. She was wearing a long skirt with some hippy-ish designs on it and an orange t-shirt that didn't match. Her feet were covered with open-toed sandals, and her toe nails were painted a deep red. 

She was talking to some guy who was making her laugh, and it was the most beautifully musical sound Matt had ever heard. The man who was so lucky to be conversing with her was handsome, he had to admit, with poofy brown hair. He figured he had to be her boyfriend, or at least had much interest in him from the love-sick look in her eyes. How Matt wished for her to gaze at him like that, but she was way out of his league.

He spent so long looking at her that he hadn't seen the opening door until it smacked him in the head. Once the second of shock wore off, he quickly turned around to check that his beauty hadn't noticed. Luckily, she was still enthralled by her man friend, so Matt slunk away as invisible as he had come. 

It was his last class of the day and also his worst subject: Math. He groaned in disgust as he settled in his desk at the back of the room, taking out his glasses and putting them on so he could read the board. He noticed someone sitting to the left of him, but he paid them no mind until he heard a low, soothing voice swear under their breath. Turning his head, he held back a gasp as he saw his new crush looking at him. From this close proximity, he learned that her eyes are actually blue-green.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you'd be so kind to loan me a pen. I forgot mine." She smiled sweetly at him, and he felt his heart stop.

"Oh, sure." He managed, digging in his backpack blindly in search of one. Once he found it, he pulled it out and handed it to her with a, "Here you go."

"Thanks." She replied, flashing that same smile.

"No problem." He faced the front of the room, but stared at her out of his peripheral. "I'm Matt." He said.

"Sorry?"

"My name's Matt, in case you were interested."

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her tone was sounding annoyed now.

"Just that someone as beautiful as you _would_ have a boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if every guy who saw you didn't immediately fall at your feet."

"You didn't." She replied with a smirk.

He blushed as he remembered getting hit with that door, but didn't dare mention it. "So, are you going to tell me your name, or are you going to remain being rude?"

She scoffed. "Why do you think you deserve to know my name?"

"I told you mine, it's only fair."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Jeez, does your guy have to put up with you like this? If so, I don't envy him anymore."

"Don't you have an unlucky lady as well?"

"No, it's my first day here so I haven't had the chance to meet anyone yet."

"Well, don't let me keep you from not meeting anyone."

"I'm letting you borrow a pen. You should be grateful that a perfect stranger was kind enough to do that. Or do you think you were entitled since you're so pretty?"

"You're a real arse, you know?"

"Then don't feel the need to sit next to me."

"Believe me, I won't."

She got up, slammed the writing utensil on his desk, and went to sit and an unoccupied desk across the room. _That went well_ , Matt thought to himself. She may be absolutely gorgeous, but he didn't need someone who was that rude. Her boyfriend deserved her, as far as Matt was concerned. Though, looking over at her, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. At least the glamour of her had worn off for him... or had it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice little exchange between Alex and Matt here.

The first week of school went by faster than Matt expected, and he still didn't know his crush's name. He saw her in the hallways with her boyfriend all the time, still making her laugh and smile, and Matt hated him even more every day. He stared at her across the room every other day in Math, but she completely ignored him. He stayed invisible to all the other students as well, though there was a nice couple that always sat at his table at lunch.

Karen and Arthur were an unusual couple. She was a firey redhead, a trait that bled into her personality, but he kept up with her with witty comebacks and snide remarks about her ginger locks. They seemed really happy together and Matt always felt like a third wheel at lunch. On Friday, he seemed really down, but they were determined to cheer him up.

"What got you upset there, Smithers?" Karen asked.

"I bet it's about a girl." Arthur chimed in.

"Leave off, both of you." 

Just then, his mystery woman entered the cafeteria, and his eyes were drawn directly to her. A stupid grin spread across his face, despite the way she had treated him on Monday. Karen and Arthur's gaze followed his line of sight to see her as well, both of them breaking out into knowing grins.

"Knew it was about a girl." Arthur said.

"Do you know who she is?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's Ralph Fiennes' bird. He's very possessive of her, plus he's a real prat, so I'd forget about her if I were you, mate."

"How do you forget about someone like that? She's gorgeous! Even though she's been rude to me--"

"Wait, you talked to her?" Arthur queried. "When?"

"We have a class together. She sat next to me and asked for a pen, I told her my name, and we got into a spat over being polite since she wouldn't tell me hers."

"I take it she's not sitting next to you anymore." Karen said sarcastically.

"No, Moon Face, she's not!"

"Hey, just because you have a crush on her and she won't give you the time of day, doesn't mean you can bite my head off. Why don't you just apologize to her?"

"Because I did nothing wrong. I was just being friendly. She was the one being rude."

"Maybe she didn't want to tell you her name, did you think of that?"

"Why not? It's not like asked her something like her favorite sex position. I just want to know her bloody name!" Matt exasperated.

"Then why don't you go ask her now? She's alone and it'll be the perfect chance." Arthur said.

"You really think she'll tell me this time?"

"Only one way to find out."

With a deep breath, he stood up to make his way to her as she leaned casually against the wall. His heart was pounding as he got closer. She saw him heading in her direction, and he noticed her body stiffen. Despite his brain screaming at him to turn around, he ignored it, taking slow breaths as he thought of something to say to her. When she was sure he was coming to talk to her, she rolled her eyes and made to walk away.

"Wait." Matt called. She stopped with a huff and turned back around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day in Maths. I didn't mean to be a twat. You could have kept the pen, by the way. I have plenty more. Besides, who forgets a pen on the first day of school?"

"Well, who comes well-prepared? I bet you'll stop caring by next week." She smirked.

"Are you finished tearing me down?"

"I don't know, I'm rather enjoying it." The smirk became a full smile and made Matt's heart speed up. 

"Well then, if you're enjoying it, I won't stop you." He flirted. "And what are you doing standing here all alone? Where's your boyfriend?"

"In class, but he should be almost done."

"Are you just saying that to get rid of me?"

She chuckled then, a deep sound from the back of her throat that didn't do Matt's groin any favors. "You know, you're a lot more competent today than before. What happened? Have you fallen out of lust for me already?"

"No, actually. But I've decided to tone it down a bit so as not to get my arse kicked."

"Smart boy. I saw you've made some friends." She glanced over at the table where Karen and Arthur were still sitting, and he looked as well.

"I wouldn't call them friends yet, just aquantances."

"You'll get there." She continued her earlier getaway as she saw Ralph coming down the hallway. "It's Alex, by the way."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Alex."

She left him with another grin, and he shamelessly watched her enticing hips sway as she walked toward her boyfriend. Matt returned to the table with a stupid smile, sitting down with a dreamy sigh. Karen and Arthur had been kissing until he interrupted them. They looked at the silly expression on his face, then at each other with smirks.

"I take it went well." The redhead observed.

"Her name is Alex. I wonder if that's short for Alexis or Alexandra. Either way, it's as beautiful as she is."

"Oh, don't start that, lover boy. You'll make me lose my lunch." Karen complained. "So, you got her name finally. Well done. What's your next move?"

"I can't very well make one when she's already taken. She knows I'm interested in her, that's enough."

"Yeah right, a girl that good-looking has more than one admirer. I'm sure all the guys at this school fancy her, perhaps some of the girls as well." 

"Thanks for the confidence boost, ya big ginge!"

"I'm just telling you the truth! You better get a game plan together soon, otherwise you can kiss whatever chance you hope to have with her goodbye."

"I don't think her and Ralph will be breaking up anytime soon. You can tell she's in love with him by the way she looks at him."

"And you think someone as handsome as him couldn't have his pick of girls? I'm sure there isn't one that goes to this uni that wouldn't drop their panties for him in a heartbeat. He's eventually gonna get bored with her and go after someone else."

"And if he does, I'll beat the shit out of him!"

Matt knew Karen was right, but he prayed that he wouldn't break Alex's heart. If he did, he would be there to hopefully put it back together. He would hold her tightly as she cried, and if she struggled to get away from him, he would hold her tighter. He'd shush her tell her it would all be ok. She'd find someone better, someone who appreciated her. Then, they'd hopefully become friends, and eventually more. Matt just had to be patient, though he hoped he was wrong about Ralph.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of vulgar trash-talking, but Ralph finally gets what's coming to him ;)

Their last confrontation went so well that on Monday, Alex returned to her seat next to him in Math. He tried not to show his excitement, only smiling at her occasionally, and keeping his staring to a minimum. She was close enough to notice it now, and he didn't want to ruin any possible progress he'd made with her. They were both hopeless at the subject, but she'd ask him questions occasionally. Matt would just shrug and shake his head with a smirk. 

He actually did know how to solve some equations, but being so close to her caused his brain to malfunction.He was lucky that he could remember to breathe, let alone form words and sentences. That was the effect Alex had on him, but he loved it. Every day he fell more and more in love with her, and that was a dangerous thing since she was already someone else's prize.

When they talked, Alex mentioned nothing about Ralph, which was just fine with Matt because he didn't want to hear the name, or the fact that the lucky bastard got to kiss her, hold her, and make love to her whenever he wanted. He would just rant about him to Arthur and Karen and ignore their eye rolls. The only thing Matt really talked about with them was Alex, and he was pretty sure they were getting sick of hearing her name.

Every day, he had to put up with seeing her smiling face when Ralph picked her up after class, giving him a long, passionate kiss. He would eye Matt suspiciously as he wrapped a possessive arm around her and walk away. He would just sigh and sluff off in the opposite direction. He was really falling hard for her - she was the first thing on his mind when he woke up, and the last thing when he went to sleep. Alex even invaded his dreams, the only place he was lucky enough to make passionate love to her.

A few dreams involved him beating the shit out of Ralph, blackening his eyes, breaking his nose, and eventually putting him in the hospital. Matt always woke up in a good mood those mornings. As much as he hated the class, he always looked forward to Math because that's when he could see and talk to Alex. He hadn't the courage to do so when she was with her boyfriend.

"You should just do it." Karen said. "Make the excuse that you're asking her about the assignment or whatever."

"I'm sure he'd have a fit if I even did that. You should see the way he looks at me when he collects her after class."

"The two of you are just classmates, though, if you had your way, you'd be husband and wife. It can't hurt to try it."

"What if I make an idiot of myself in front of both of them? I'm not good with awkward situations."

"Then be an idiot. It comes naturally to you anyway."

"Oi!"

"All I'm saying is grow some balls and talk to the girl in front of her boyfriend. You're making it sound as if you'd be shagging her in front of him."

"God Karen, you can be so crude sometimes." She smiled as if it was a compliment.

But he was going to do it. The next time he saw her with him, he would walk by and throw a casual 'Hi' to her. It was a start anyway. That day came the following Tuesday, her and Ralph were hanging out in the hallway after lunch, and Matt was heading back to class. He waved and greeted her happily, and she responded in kind, earning Matt a disconcerting look from Mr. Stupidface, as Karen called him. Gaining more confidence, he actually stopped to have a conversation with her.

"I had a question, actually. I was wondering if you'd like me to help you with Math, since I know you struggle with it."

"You struggle with it too." She replied with a smirk.

"Actually, I do pretty well. It's just that your gorgeous face distracts me." He heard a noise of disapproval from Ralph when he noticed Alex blushing at the compliment. 

"Excuse me," he interjected, "But where do you get off talking to my girlfriend like that when I'm standing right here?"

"I'm just offering to help her with her homework. Don't you want her to get good grades?"

"Yes, but not because of you. I see the way you look at her, and I'm sure you're after more than just a tutoring session."

"You would think that, but I respect that she has someone already... even if that someone is you."

Ralph laughed as he stepped closer to Matt, getting right in his face. "You're just jealous because I get to fuck her. I get to see her naked body all spread out for me on _my_ bed, so wet for me that my cock slides in smoothly. You should hear the way she screams my name when I make her cum..."

His taunting chortle was cut off by Matt's fist as it connected with his cheek. Alex gasped as Ralph fell to the floor, spitting out blood. He quickly got back up to return the punch, but Alex stepped between them, protecting Matt. Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked at her boyfriend, not knowing what was going to happen next. He dropped his fist before grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hallway. She looked back at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

Matt wasn't. He didn't regret hitting that low-life asshole - in fact, he wished he could have done it again and again, like in his dreams, until the bastard was either unconscious or badly injured (not dead, of course. Otherwise he'd only get to see Alex through a glass window in prison). Letting out a sigh, he bent over to grab his backpack before heading to the library to study.

xXx

Alex was back in her dorm room, sitting on her bed and replaying the last ten minutes of what had happened. As much as she loved Ralph, he could be a complete twat sometimes. He talked about her like he owned her, not allowing her to have many friends because he wanted her all to himself. He had told her she was the most beautiful girl on campus, but now she was beginning to think that had been a line just to get into her panties. She had always heard love was blind, and now she could see the truth in it.

He was pacing back and forth in front of the bed, holding an ice pack to his jaw to get the swelling down. Alex watched him cautiously, wondering what would happen next. Ralph had always been a bit unpredictable, always easy to anger, with sometimes violent outbursts. He had never hit her before, but she saw no reason why he couldn't start.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore." He hissed out behind gritted teeth.

"He's really a nice guy--" She began, but was cut off by his harsh tone.

"I don't care! You saw what he did to me." He pulled away the ice to show a purple and blue bruise just below his cheekbone.

"You shouldn't have provoked him by saying those things." She defended.

"Why not? He should be jealous of me getting to have you."

"No, he shouldn't. And you're not going to 'have me' anymore. I've put up with you long enough, and I'm tired of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of not being able to go out with my friends, join extracurricular clubs, or have study groups. I always have to spend my time with you and do what you want. I never get a say in where we go to eat, or drink, or even what films we see!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, his voice calmer now as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Yes, and it's about time too, I think."

"But Lex, you know I love you. I would do anything for you." He stroked along her jaw softly, but she paid no mind to the gesture. "You're not leaving me for that clumsy idiot, are you?"

"What if I am? You should be happy, now you can chase after that Francesca girl you've been ogling for the past year."

"I haven't been ogling her! Why would I want anyone else when I have you?"

"You only wanted me because you knew how much I loved you. You knew that I would do anything for you because I was a silly, lovesick fool, and you took full advantage of that. Well, I'm over it now. I have no desire for you anymore, and I'd appreciate it if you left."

He flung himself off the bed with a huff, rushing toward the door with thundering footsteps. "You'll come crawling back to me, and when you do, don't expect any kindness from me."

"Don't worry because I won't. I've learned my lesson now and I've found someone who can satisfy my _every_ need." She replied.

Ralph growled as he pulled open the door, exiting the room, and slamming it loudly, making her jump. Once she waited a good five minutes until she was sure he was gone, she got up and went to look for Matt. She searched the building for nearly an hour before she finally found him in the library, sneaking up on him and startling him.

"Alex, hi." He said a bit too loudly.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course." He gestured to the empty seat in front of him.

"In private, actually."

"Oh, yeah, no problem."

He closed his books and stuffed them in the backpack before standing and slinging the strap over his shoulder. Alex took his hand and lead him deeper into the vast room. Once they were tucked away in a dark corner with dusty bookshelves, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way Ralph spoke to you earlier. He had no right to say things like that."

"It's alright, he had the punch coming to him. Blimey it felt so good to finally do that!"

They both shared a smile before she continued. "I wanted to tell you that I've broken up with him. I just couldn't take the way he treated me anymore, and because of you, my eyes were finally opened to it. Thank you."

"You're--" He was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his. It was a short kiss, but it left him breathless all the same. "Welcome."

Alex giggled as she blushed adorably. "If you're still up for it, I would really like that tutoring session."

"Oh, absolutely."

"Great! As long as you don't get distracted by my gorgeous face." She added with a smirk.

"I have no doubt that I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later and Matt's lips were still tingling from the brief kiss they had shared in the library. Since she broke up with Ralph, her and Matt had been inseparable, much to his joy. Alex felt free for the first time since meeting him, and it was nice to have a new friend. They'd gone on one coffee date so far to discuss the tutoring session, and since they were so horribly bad at Math, Alex suggested he help her with another subject.

Thankfully, he was really good at Science, and she was struggling with that as well. She had a Biology test the following Monday, so Matt offered to help her study. They picked a neutral place, like the library, so he wouldn't be tempted by anything inappropriate. She had just become newly single, and she probably needed more time before thinking about being romantically involved with someone. Matt could respect that and wait until she came to him.

That Friday, he was sitting at his usual table in the library, facing the doorway so he could see her come in this time. When she appeared, the usual smile spread across his face whenever he saw her. He stood and waved her over, a smile gracing her own face as well. She sat across from him, and pulled out her Science book and notebook to begin taking notes.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Matt asked.

"Everything." She giggled. 

"I can help you with that. Just please tell me it isn't something embarrassing like anatomy."

"No, it's about genomes and DNA sequencing. Something complicated like that. I wish it was anatomy."

Matt turned her book around to read up on the chapter, explaining things to her as they came up. She nodded like she was listening, but he could tell she was bored out of her mind. There was also a certain glint in her eyes when she looked at him, like she was just happy to hear him talk. He defined all the complicated technical terms, and she wrote them down in her notebook.

He asked her to repeat what he had told her, and she did but didn't fully understand what she was saying. She kept getting tongue-tied and gesticulating wildly with her hands, and Matt couldn't help but smile at her. He actually had to stop her so he wouldn't die of a cuteness overload. 

"Is there anything else you don't understand?"

"Yes, actually. I don't understand why you haven't asked me out to dinner."

"I took you for coffee Wednesday."

"So? That was Wednesday."

"Fine, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I don't know... will it be considered an official date?"

"It can be, if you want. I just thought you wouldn't be ready to go out since you only recently broke up with Ralph."

"He's probably moved on by now anyway. Besides, I don't care about him. I want to go out with you."

Matt couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, his heart beating faster, and butterflies churning in his stomach. He explained some more Biology to her before she got bored and excused herself to go back to her dorm to get ready for their date. She changed her clothes into a long black skirt, and a navy blue blouse. Fluffing up her curls, she smiled at herself in the mirror, then returned to the library to leave with him.

"You look wonderful. Not that you didn't before you changed your clothes, but I just enjoy you wearing skirts."

"Well, thank you, darling. Shall we go?"

She held out her hand, and he hooked his arm with hers to venture out to his car. Once inside, they sped off to the restaurant of her choice, a nice little French place. Once inside, Matt was surprised at the intimate setting: there were lit candles on the tables, along with small bouquets of flowers. The maitre'd put them at a table in the middle of the dining room, and a waitress brought them both menus.

"I wasn't expecting a place quite so fancy." He blushed.

"Is it too much?"

"No, it's fine. I'm glad to be anywhere with you."

Alex smiled and blushed, her face glowing in the candle light. There was also a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, and Matt reached across the table to cover her hand with his. It was so great to be able to touch her now. Last week, he never would have imagined he'd be on a date with her, let alone talking to her at all. She was finally free, single, and all his. He just had to be careful to not screw this up.

"So, how are you doing in your other classes?" Matt asked.

"I'm doing alright. Are you offering me more help?" She arched an eyebrow as a flirty smirk spread across her lips.

"I just want to spend time with you."

"There are other things to do other than studying."

"I know, but it's the only thing we seem to have in common right now."

"Well, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Hip-hop and rap mostly. Though my favorite band is Radiohead. What about you?"

"Country."

"Oh." Matt replied disappointedly as he perused the wine menu. "What would you like to drink?"

"Glass of Merlot would be great." She smiled, and he returned it.

"Your smile is great."

"So you keep saying." She giggled nervously.

"What else are you interested in?"

"Well, I love to cook. I learned a lot of stuff from watching my mum. Though my food isn't nearly as delicious as hers."

"I'm sure it is. Favorite dessert?"

"Lemon meringue pie." She purred in delight, eliciting a twitch from Matt's cock. "I love lemon-y, citrus-y desserts. Not really big on chocolate."

"You're probably the first girl I've met who didn't like it. Where's your favorite place to go on holiday?"

"Probably my mum's hometown in Germany. It's beautiful, and I don't know why she ever would have left."

"Oh, I didn't know you were German."

"Half, my dad's English. I was born in Surrey."

"Northhampton."

"I've never been there."

"It was a nice place to grow up. What was your childhood like? Do you have any siblings?"

"I was a happy child, I think. I'm the eldest of two sisters. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"A sister. She was a real pain to me growing up, but we're pretty close now. I'm the younger one."

"Aw, I bet you were cute as a little boy." She gushed.

"And I bet you were a cute little girl with your mane of curls. Who did you get those from, by the way?"

"My father."

"Send him my thanks the next time you see him."

Alex laced her fingers with his, marveling at the way they fit together, and smiled at him sweetly. The waitress came back to take their orders, and they were left alone again. They talked more about how they grew up, Alex's interest in art and how she loved to paint, and Matt's interest in playing football. Until his back injury last year, of course.  
The food came and they ate, chatted, and sipped their wine. They both found the food delicious, but Matt made Alex promise that she would cook for him sometime. She agreed, earning herself a big, goofy smile from him that made her laugh. After he paid the bill, they returned to campus where he walked her to her dorm.

"I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Thank _you_ for being wonderful company."

He leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, but she turned her head at the last second so their lips met. Their bodies were flushed with warmth, but that soon changed to fire as the kiss deepened. Neither knew who started it, but their tongues were caressing and Alex was moaning softly into his mouth - the second sweetest sound he'd ever heard, besides her laugh. 

When they parted, they were slightly breathless, and Matt's attraction to her was probably very obvious if she looked down. Thankfully she didn't, and he was able to keep his dignity - even though Alex was just as turned on as he was. She never knew a simple kiss could ever make her feel that way. 

"Goodnight, Matt." She said quietly.

"Goodnight, Alex."

He left her with a kiss to her knuckles as she closed the door behind her. Matt practically skipped to his own dorm, feeling like his feet weren't touching the ground. It was official: he was serious head-over-heels in love with her now, and there was nothing or no one to get in his way... or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a horrible thing to say about Alex! Ralph should be ashamed of himself, and perhaps get another beating sometime down the line.

As Matt rounded the corner to the men's section of the dorms, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ralph standing in the middle of the hall. _Oh, bloody hell, here we go_ , he thought to himself. He slowed his pace, stopping when the other man headed toward him.

"Good evening." Ralph greeted. "Did you have a good time with Alex? I'm sure you did. She's a real fun girl." He threw his arm around Matt's shoulders with a friendly chuckle.

"What's this about?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for winning her from me. In fact, I was happy to get rid of her."

"So... you're not angry?"

"Of course not. There's just something I have to warn you about." He leaned in close to speak low in Matt's ear. "She has an STD."

"Hang on, you're not just telling me this so I'll stay away from her, are you?"

"No, you seem like a nice guy, and I'd hate for what happened to me happen to you."

"Why do you care? I'm nothing to you."

"I just wanted to warn you. I'm not a complete arse all the time."

"Which one does she have?"

"Chlamydia, I'm afraid."

"Blimey." Matt exhaled, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"But don't let it scare you off. I could see in your eyes how much you care for her, but you'll have to be extra careful when you do finally sleep together... if you decide to at all now."

"Well, thanks for the warning, Ralph. I appreciate it."

"No problem, mate. Have a good night."

He walked away after clapping Matt on the shoulder. He continued his journey down the corridor, his head swimming with the information he had just been told. He didn't want to believe Alex had an STD, but why would Ralph make up something like that? Matt didn't want to have to discuss it with Alex because it would be too uncomfortable. Plus, if Ralph was lying, he didn't want to start any drama.

Entering his dorm, he changed into his pajamas quietly so as not to disturb his already sleeping room mate, and got into bed as well. He couldn't get the thought of Alex having chlamydia out of his head, and sleep was difficult to find. He couldn't very well discuss such a private thing with Karen or Arthur, but he needed some advice. After deciding to talk to them tomorrow, he eventually drifted to sleep.

xXx

"So, your lady love has VD, huh?" Karen said none too quietly.

"Shut up, ya big mouth! I don't want the entire campus to know. She'd be so ashamed and would never be able to show her beautiful, angelic face again."

"Then why did you tell us about it?" She asked.

"I need advice if whether I should talk to her or not."

"Of course you should." Arthur said. "I know it'll be awkward, but it's best that you know the truth."

"So you think Ralph just made it up because he wants her back?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No. I'd never say something so despicable about someone, no matter how badly I wanted them back. Besides, once they found out I spread the rumor, they wouldn't take me back anyway. He said he didn't want her back, and that he was happy to be rid of her."

"That bastard." Karen seethed, balling her hands into tight fists.

"Easy there, Killer." Arthur soothed, covering one of her hands with his.

"I swear, Smithers, if you hadn't punched him, I'd be more than happy to."

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Go talk to Alex, get this all straightened out."

"But what if he was telling the truth?"

"Then be extra careful when you two finally... consummate the relationship."

"Alright, I'll go look for her now." But he didn't look for her. Matt just happened to run into her on his way to the library.

"Hey, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"The library. I have a test to study for on Monday."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't. I need to be able to concentrate." He pinched her cheek playfully to keep the mood light.

"Ok then. Will you come find me when you're done? We can go to a pub or something."

"Yeah, sounds good." 

"I'll see you later then." 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and left with a smile. Normally it would have been a welcome gesture, but this time he wanted to disinfect himself. He also felt guilty for lying to her. He didn't really have to study for a test, but he just wanted to avoid her for the time being, until he got the courage to actually ask her about her... problem.

Once in the library, he looked up the symptoms of chlamydia, wincing in disgust at them. He crossed his legs uncomfortably at the part of 'painful urination', among others. When he finished the reading, he closed the book and just sat there. After about ten minutes of staring blankly into space, he returned the book to its shelf and hurried back to his dorm, not going to pick her up for their date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no sex yet :P

Matt didn't see Alex again until Tuesday when they had class together. She was a bit more reserved as she slid into the desk next to him, not really sure if she should sit there anymore. She was confused as to why he blew her off that night, and she would get to the bottom of it... after class. Matt was nervous to see her again, knowing her secret that may or may not be true. 

The time seemed to drag on forever, but when the bell finally rang, he was out of his seat so fast, as though it was on fire. Alex hurried out of the room after him, having to jog lightly to catch up with his long strides. She was breathing a little heavier as she reached out and tapped him on the arm, dropping her books in the process. Stopping to pick them up, Matt just kept walking, throwing an apology over his shoulder.

"I don't want to be late." He said.

 _Late for what?_ Alex wondered to herself. She knew he didn't have another class after Math. Perhaps he was going back to the library or something, so she decided to look for him there. She power-walked through the long corridors until she reached her destination, gazing around for the tell-tale floppy brown hair. When she spotted it across the room, she headed for him, plopping herself in the chair across from him.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She huffed out in annoyance.

"No, I've just been really busy with my schoolwork." It wasn't a complete lie, but he felt guilty for saying it.

"I thought you really liked me." Her voice began to falter with emotion, and she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I do, Alex, but I need to study."

"I really like you too. Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why did you stand me up the other night?"

Arthur's words filled his head to talk to her about this, and he tried to block them out but they got louder and louder. With a deep breath and a sigh, he finally spoke.

"That night after I dropped you off after dinner, I ran into Ralph on my way back to my dorm. He told me something that I didn't want to believe, but I couldn't help to."

"What?"

"That you have... ahem, chlamydia."

"WHAT?!" She was immediately shushed by the librarian, and apologized profusely. "So you thought that I was some whore who slept around? Thanks, that makes me feel really great."

"I didn't say that--"

"You didn't have to. I suppose we're over then, huh? I don't think you want to be with someone who's tainted."

"If it'll make you feel better, to prove that you're disease free, we can go to the clinic tomorrow and get tested. I'll even do it with you."

"You shouldn't believe anything that arsehole says about me. I've only slept with him, and we never did it without a condom. I swear."

"I do believe you, but we should go to the clinic anyway, just to be sure."

"I'm telling you he made it up." She said through gritted teeth, trying to resist slamming her fist on the table.

"I'm sure he did."

"Then why do you want to go to the clinic? Are you afraid _you_ might have a disease?"

"I know for a fact I'm clean because I'm... a virgin." He whispered, looking around the room to check no one else had heard him.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Matt." Alex let out a sigh of defeat. "If it will ease your mind, we can go tomorrow after school. But you're paying for it."

"Fair enough."

The next afternoon, he met her at her dorm, and they walked out to his car. The closest clinic was about two miles away, so thankfully their journey would be a short one. After parking a block away, they walked to the building and entered with an air of nervousness. Matt went up to the receptionist, telling her their names and what they were there for, and she had them sit in chairs to wait.

Throughout the next hour, they waited. Alex fidgeted with her hands while Matt bounced his leg. His name was called first, and he was taken to a back room where blood was drawn, before being sent back out again. Her name was called about ten minutes later, and the same thing happened with her, except she also got a PAP smear. The samples were sent to a lab and they were told the results would be sent to them in about a week.

The two thanked the doctors and left more nervous than they had come in. Alex knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep, even though she knew nothing was wrong with her. Matt was fearful as well, praying that her test came back negative. He didn't want to see her go through anything uncomfortable, but he would still stick by her. Returning to campus, he returned her to her dorm, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever the outcome, I'll be here for you."

She left him with a small smile as she slipped into her room and closed the door.

xXx

Throughout the week, they checked their mailboxes every day, but still nothing from the clinic. The week had passed, until on the ninth day, there were crisp, white envelopes in both their posts. They ripped them open together, frantically reading every line. Alex's face dropped when she saw her results.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I'm clear." She laughed maniacally as his expression changed from fear to shock, then a smile broke out on his face as he gathered her in his arms and spun her around.

"That's wonderful! I mean, I knew he had to be lying, but this just proves it. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright. You're new here, and you were just looking out for yourself. I forgive you." 

She gave him a deep kiss, humming softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Matt pressed her against the wall to get a better grip on the backs of her thighs. Things escalated quickly until they were practically dry-humping in the middle of the corridor. He broke the kiss and gently set her back down, clearing his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to rush you into anything. I can wait until you feel ready. To celebrate our being clean, let me take you out to dinner tonight to make up for standing you up Saturday."

"I'd like that."

Their dinner date was as wonderful as the the last time they dined together. Alex hummed sinfully at every bite she took, making Matt's jeans very uncomfortable by the end of the night. Afterward, they went for a walk before returning to his car. Arriving back at the university, he dropped her off at her dorm, and left her with a lingering kiss.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I better not. I have to get up early tomorrow, but I'll see you in Maths, ok?"

"Can't wait." She purred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little chapter ^_^

Just like with their last date, as soon as Matt turned the corner to go to his dorm, he ran into Ralph. Only this time, he didn't get nervous, he got angry. His blood boiled with rage as he stormed up to the bastard, grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him against the wall. His fist clenched as he pulled it back next to his head, but stopped.

"Aren't you going to hit me, you coward?" Ralph hissed.

"I should, but you're not worth it." A pause "Oh, what the hell."

He felt satisfaction when his knuckles connected with the other man's jaw, a chilling _CRACK_ sound echoing in the corridor. Letting go of Ralph's shirt, he dropped to the floor holding his face. Matt then began kicking him in the stomach and sides repeatedly, until he grew tired after about five or six. Grabbing him off the ground, he slammed him against the wall again, causing Ralph to let out a pained cry.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me lies about Alex again, or you'll get much worse than this next time." He warned through gritted teeth before spitting in his face and throwing him down the hallway.

Matt entered his room and leaned against the door. His hands were shaking with adrenaline, and the knuckles on his right hand were beginning to bruise and swell up. He felt no remorse for what he had just done - he probably would have killed the asshole if it was legal to. 

After about a minute of replaying what had just happened, he turned around and walked right back to Alex's dorm and knocked on the door softly, in case her room mate was asleep. The door opened and she stepped out while wrapping her robe around her. She noticed his strange behavior as he paced around in a small circle, and gave him a cautious look.

"What happened, sweetie." He wouldn't stop walking so she stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I just beat the shit out of Ralph." Matt finally said.

"What?"

"I did. He was in my corridor again, and I just got so angry about what he'd said about you. I threw him against the wall, punched him in the face... I think I broke his jaw. Then, when he fell to the floor, I just started kicking him. Then I slammed him against the wall again and threatened that if he ever told lies about you again, he'd get worse treatment next time." He looked in her eyes to gauge her expression, suddenly shying away from her. "Are you angry with me now?"

"I appreciate you standing up for me, but you shouldn't have hit him, or kicked him. I know he treated me badly, but you could get expelled for this, Matt!"

"You really think he's going to admit to getting his arse kicked by a freshman? Isn't he a senior or something?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter."

Yes it does, because we won't have to put up with him next year. It can just be the two of us, and we'll be free." Matt took her in his arms, and held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You might get sick of me by then." Alex joked.

"I'll never get sick of you. You're my girl."

"And you're my guy." She looked up at him, standing on her toes to reach his mouth with her own. "You should get some sleep. Don't you have a busy day tomorrow?"

"I do, but I don't want to leave you."

"We'll see each other in Maths."

"I can't wait that long!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to. Besides, I don't want you to be too tired when you help me with my Science again."

"Oh, what is it this time?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." She replied with a wicked grin.

She gave him a goodnight kiss and went back into her room, leaving Matt with a stupid smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change! You know what that means ;)

During Math the next day, Alex reached across the aisle to hold Matt's hand, though not for very long since he needed to copy the notes from the board. They shared flirtatious smirks throughout the period, and she couldn't wait until after class. She had such plans for him, and she thought about them with a naughty smile. Once the bell finally rang, she jumped from her seat, threw her books into her bag, and grabbed his arm to drag the surprised boy from the room.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to help me study for my science test again."

"Ok, but what's the big hurry?"

"I want to get as much done as possible." She replied in a seductive tone, leading him through the maze-like halls of the school until they stopped outside her dorm.

"Wait, what are we doing here?"

"My room mate is out, and I thought we could be somewhere other than the library. Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm yours to do with what you will."

"I have many plans for you, Mr. Smith." She giggled wickedly, as she opened the door and quickly pulled him inside. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Anything you have is fine." He replied, sitting nervously on her bed.

Matt swallowed hard as she bent over to retrieve two cans of Coke from the mini fridge. He couldn't help but stare at the roundness of her ass, crossing his legs to hide the sudden growing bulge in his jeans. His gaze immediately moved to her face as she turned around, smiling kindly as she handed him the soda.

"Shall we get started?" She asked.

"What exactly are we working on?"

"My favorite subject: Anatomy." His groin tightened even more as he prayed they could stay away from intimate parts. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern as she noticed him pale a little.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. We've never been completely alone in a room before."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you." She soothed as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

She grabbed her Biology book from her bedside table and opened it to the chapter she was looking for. On the page was a diagram of a human skeleton with lines drawn to label the names of the bones. Matt took it from her, putting it conveniently in his lap, holding it up so she couldn't see the answers.

"Hey, I hardly got to look at the picture!" She pouted adorably, and he couldn't help but kiss her. When they parted, he put his hand on top of her head, and they began the study session.

"What's this called?" He asked.

"The cranium?"

"Correct!" He exclaimed, giving her another kiss as a reward.

"Mm, what do I get if I get all the answers right?" She purred seductively.

"A perfect score on the test." He replied with a smirk, earning his shoulder a smack.

"Bastard." Alex replied with a naughty giggle. It turned into a gasp when his fingers brushed lightly down her face to caress her jaw.

"What's this?"

"Mandible." She breathed, puckering her lips already for her reward kiss.

She wasn't disappointed as he claimed her mouth once again. Alex let out a squeak when she felt his tongue slide against the seam of her lips, and she immediately opened up to him. The taste of Coke made her hum as she scooted closer, ending up practically in his lap. God, she wanted him right now, but she would be respectful of him since he was a virgin still. When he broke the kiss, they were both panting, and Matt took a chug of his soda to wet his dry mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't distract you so easily." He said.

"It's alright, I asked for your help. If this is making you uncomfortable, you don't have to stay."

"I want to spend time with you, Alex. To be cliche, I feel lost without you. I also wanted to apologize again for not believing that you didn't have an STD. You probably think I don't deserve you now, huh?"

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve a sweet guy like you."

"Of course you do! You just let Ralph brainwash you into thinking he was right for you, but he wasn't. Boyfriends shouldn't treat their girlfriends like that. I promise to make things up to you by treating you like the Queen."

"Silly boy." She giggled. "Shall we continue studying?"

"Anything you want, _my_ queen." He took another sip of Coke before bringing his fingers up to stroke her collar bone, feeling her shiver slightly at his touch. "What's this called?"

"Clavical." Grabbing his wrist, she dragged it down until his palm was flat against her chest, right between her breasts. "This is a sternum." She said, moving his hand to the right until it covered the soft mound.

"Oh god, Alex." Matt breathed as he squeezed her gently, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked against his lips.

He broke the embrace to look her in the eye, took her own wrist, and placed it over the hard bulge at the front of his jeans. She gasped a little as she felt the girth of him through the denim, and began stroking him gently. Matt whimpered as he resumed their earlier activities: lips and tongues clashing in a fight for dominance, and his hand massaging her breast.

Tossing the book to the floor, he slowly laid her down, her curls fanning across her pillow perfectly. His hands roamed her body, earning himself delighful sighs as she arched into his touch. He unbuttoned her blouse to press his lips to the newly exposed skin. Matt may be a virgin, but he certainly knew how to worship her body. 

Parting the fabric of her shirt, he uncovered her light blue lacy bra. Because of her postition, her breasts were pushed up further than they should be, but gave her wonderful cleavage. Alex's hands cupped his face to bring his head back up for another hungry kiss. Her legs parted for him to settle between them, moaning softly when his right hand snuck under her long skirt to stroke her thigh.

"You're so glorious, Alex."

"Wait 'til you see the rest of me." She flirted.

"I never knew your bohemian style of dressing was hiding a body like this." Her fingers began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, and her hand slid into his boxers to grip his cock. Matt groaned as she stroked him slowly, but he reluctantly had to stop her. "I won't last long if you do that."

"You're adorable." She smiled up at him.

After slipping her arms out of her blouse, Alex cupped his face to bring him down for another dominating kiss. His hands slipped under her back to unhook her bra, and slid the straps down her arms, tossing the garment on the floor. He then broke the kiss to look at her bare chest, his erection growing impossibly harder.

"Bloody hell." He exhaled.

She scrambled to get his shirt off as well, dropping it on the floor before shoving his jeans and pants down. Lifting her hips, Matt reached around her waist to unzip the back of her shirt, and slowly pulled it down her legs to reveal matching panties. He was surprised that, given her usual lack of color coordination, her underwear matched. Chuckling to himself, he suddenly got serious when he saw the look of pure want on her face.

"Touch me." She whispered, the sound giving him goose bumps.

"Where?" He asked.

"Wherever you want. I'm yours."

He loosely gripped her ankle and began to massage her foot. "What are these?" He asked, pressing the bones on top.

"Metatarsals. Matt, I don't have a Biology test." She blushed at her confession, but giggled at the look on his face.

"So, you... brought me here under false pretenses?"

"Yes, and you've managed to remove most of my clothes. Care to finish the job?"

"I guess it's only fair since I'm completely naked." He flushed when he looked down at his cock pointing back up at him.

He pressed kisses to her calf, up to her knee, and introduced his tongue to the inside of her thigh. He licked a long line up toward her lace-covered sex, taking a deep sniff of her musky scent. There was a dark spot on the crotch from her arousal, and he wondered just how wet she was already. 

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of her knickers, he pulled them down and off her legs, dropping them on the floor with their other clothes. He got a good look at her completely nude body now, her toned thighs, wide hips, tiny waist, and perfect breasts. Her arms reached for him, and he wasted no time diving into them. They shared more kisses, Alex occasionally making little mewling sounds when the tip of his cock brushed her labia.

Matt's hand snuck between them to dip into her folds, moaning in delight at how soaked she was. He teased her clit before sliding two fingers into her tight heat. She rocked her hips into his slow thrusting movements, fucking herself on his digits and whimpering for more. Much to her displeasure, he pulled out and brought the moist appendages up to his mouth, sticking his tongue out to take a curious lick. Discovering it was much to his liking, he sucked them clean.

"I want more. Is that alright?"

"You actually want to?" She asked in disbelief.

"If you want me to."

"No one's ever gone down on me before."

"Not even Ralph?"

"No, it was pretty much all about him in the bedroom."

"That complete arsehole! Now I don't feel so bad about beating him up." They shared a giggle before she nodded her permission. Matt smiled as he kissed his way slowly down her body until his head was settled between her thighs. "I promise, when you're with me, everything will _always_ be about you."

Not letting her answer, he lowered his face to her sex, and plunged his tongue into her dripping hole. Her shriek of surprise was all he wanted to hear as he lapped at her inner walls. His thumb toyed with her clit as her hips bucked against him, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. 

Matt replaced his tongue with his fingers, instead licking and sucking at her swollen bud. Her legs began to tremble until she moaned loudly with her release. He kept going, and about thirty seconds later, another wave of pleasure crashed over her. He wanted to continue, but her breathy pleas for him to stop made him obey.

"Please darling, I need you inside me." She panted, tugging his hair to pull him up.

"Do you have a condom? I didn't bring one because I wasn't expecting this."

"I'm sure my room mate has one. Don't go anywhere." 

She pressed a kiss to his lips before getting up to rummage through her night stand drawer. She heaved a sigh of relief when she found one, and returned to her bed. He took the foil packet from her, tore it open, and rolled the condom down his shaft. Matt then moved above her, lacing his fingers with hers as her hands rested on either side of her head.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Seriously?" 

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Yes. Are you?"

"Completely."

"Then get inside me."

He lined himself up with her entrance and pressed into her slowly until he was buried to the hilt. They shared a moan as they were joined, and he stilled to let her adjust to him. She was so tight that he was afraid of coming too soon. He tried to think of something non-sexual as Alex gave him permission to move. Matt kissed her deeply, his tongue mimicking his cock as he thrust into her.

She wrapped her arms around his back to press his body fully to hers, loving the weight of him on top of her. He filled her so perfectly that she was already feeling the familiar twinges of an orgasm. Her moans and sighs mixed with his grunts as his pace quickened, her hips rocking to meet his own, and set up the perfect rhythm. 

Her hand slid between their sweat-slicked bodies to rub her clit, and triggered her third climax. Matt was right behind her, emptying himself into the condom. After three more thrusts until he was spent, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily against her neck. Alex rubbed his back soothingly, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder and neck.

"I never knew sex could be like that." Alex said.

"Me either. I'm glad my first time was with you. Though, I'm afraid you've ruined me for every other girl."

"Silly boy. I couldn't have been that good."

"The best I've ever had."

"I believe you're a tad biased, Mr. Smith." She smirked as he raised his head to look at her.

"I've had my fantasies, and you were better than all of them combined."

"I'm flattered then."

He kissed her lips before rolling off her and disposing of the condom. "Would you want to snuggle with me?"

"Of course."

They both shimmied under the blanket, and Matt's arm wrapped around her shoulders while her arm draped over his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he giggled when her curls tickled his nose. She joined him as she moved them out of the way, then settled down to soon fall asleep. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, waiting until her breathing evened out and knew she was completely asleep.

"I love you, Alex." He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, how adorable! Hope you all enjoy this one :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this written - writer's block sucks. Thanks to everyone who's read, liked, and commented on this! It's greatly appreciated <3

Alex woke up later that evening, a little surprised to find a naked man in her bed, until she remembered that afternoon. A smile spread across her lips before kissing his shoulder and felt him stir in his sleep, letting out a little snore. She chuckled to herself before snuggling closer to him. She moved her leg in the process and gasped when she felt his erection.

Chewing her lower lip, she reached down to gently wrap her fingers around the member, hearing him groan a little. She began stroking him slowly, feeling his cock twitch occasionally. Alex trailed kisses along his jaw and on his lips, jumping back when he reciprocated.

"I thought you were asleep." She said.

"So you decided to molest me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. It's the best way to be woken up. Care to finish the job?"

"Tell me what you want." She purred. "I've been told I'm quite good with my mouth."

"I'm sure you are, but the person who told you that is probably a selfish jerk who only thought of himself in the bedroom. I want to please you first."

"You did earlier. Please? Let me suck your cock." She stuck out her lower lip and whimpered like a puppy, making him feel like he had just kicked one.

"How can you be so sexy and so depressing at the same time?"

"It's a gift." She replied as she threw the blanket off him and settled between his legs.

"Wait, I want to taste you again."

Alex sighed as she turned around and straddled his chest, exposing her sex to him as she bent foward to take him in her mouth suddenly. He grunted in surprise, and refrained from thrusting up and accidentally choking her. Once the shock wore off, he wasted no time in burying his face between her legs, hearing her let out a muffled squeak.

Matt hummed at her taste and scent - she was still wet from their earlier lovemaking. He couldn't fulling distract himself with licking her as she was doing incredible things to him with her own tongue, but he still tried. Alex sucked him so hard, it was as if she was trying to extract his soul through his cock... but he loved it. The only thing she succeeded in sucking out was his cum, swallowing every drop that he pumped into her.

Once she pulled back, he flipped her over on the bed, hearing her squeal that turned into a giggle, and then a moan once he buried his face between her thighs again. Her hips thrust gently against his ministrations as he plunged two fingers inside her. Her massaged her g-spot as he licked and sucked at her clit. Moments later, she drenched his hand with new wetness as she came.

"You are amazing with that tongue." She panted.

"So are you."

"And those fingers... can I clean them off?"

"Sure, if you--"

He was cut off by her grabbing his wrist and wrapping her lips around the digits, licking between them to remove every trace of her juices. When she was done, he kissed her passionately, which lead him to becoming aroused again, and another round of sex. As they both lay panting, his cock softening inside her, she spoke.

"Before you fell asleep earlier, did you say you loved me?"

"Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry." He blushed deeply.

"Sorry for loving me, or that I heard you say it?"

"I'd never be sorry for loving you. I know it's too early to say it, and I understand if you don't feel the same."

"It's not that. I've just never had anyone tell me they love me before. Well, I have, but obviously they didn't mean it."

"How do you know I mean it?"

"Because you're different." Alex snuggled closer into his side and let out a content sigh. 

"Would you wanna get something to eat?"

"Haven't you had enough to eat?"

"Don't be crude! You'll make me blush."

"You're still embarrassed after what we've done? Twice?"

"You better shut that beautiful mouth if you want a third time." He kissed her softly with a giggle. "You're a really nice girl, you know?"

"Are you just saying that because I shagged you?"

"No, I really mean it. I haven't had many girlfriends, but you're the best of them all."

"It's a little too soon for me to decide if you're my best boyfriend, but you're on the right track."

She kissed his lips softly before getting out of bed to get dressed. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her bare skin, the sexual energy filling the air again. Matt got up as well, disposing of the condom, and put his clothes back on. Once fully dressed, they left the room, arm in arm, and walked to the nearest exit. On the way, they ran into someone unfortunate.

"Well well well, if it isn't my former lover and her new beau." Ralph sneered, his arm slung around Francesca's waist. "Have a nice shag there, Alex?"

"That's none of your business. And what about you? Are you so bad at your studies that you're now fucking your professor for a better grade?" She gazed condescendingly at the older woman by his side.

"Not just that, but she gives me everything I want. She's the best shag I've ever had."

"So is Matt. He puts my needs before his own. You could learn a lot from him."

"Aw, you're not still upset about the 'you've got chlamydia' thing, are you?"

"That was a terrible thing to say about me, Ralph. Though, why didn't you go ahead and say that I had HIV or AIDs? Those aren't as easily curable. I thought you were better than that. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're nothing but a worthless waste of human flesh. I hope you enjoy prodding her with that pathetic excuse for a cock, because I've found someone who I can actually feel inside me."

Alex tightened her grip on Matt's arm and pulled him away from the other couple, her eyes beginning to sting with tears. Once they were outside, she fully began to cry, and she mentally kicked herself for being such an emotional idiot. Matt held her close and stroked her hair as he gently shushed her.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that. He's not worth feeling like shit over. You have me now. Though, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"I never would have done that if you hadn't been with me. Thank you."

"Anything for you. If you hadn't been there, I would have thumped him again."

"I wouldn't have cared. I would have held him down for you." She sniffled, but she was beginning to calm down now.

"I care very much about you, and you already know I love you. Now, can I get a nice beautiful smile?" She lifted her head from his chest to give him the most dazzling one he had ever seen. Even with the tear tracks down her cheeks, she was gorgeous. "There's my girl. I don't ever want to see you cry over that bastard again, alright?"

"I won't, I promise. Let's go to dinner."

Matt kissed her before they headed off toward his car. Dinner was as enjoyable as it had been the last three times they went out, and they ended the evening in his dorm room, snuggled under the blankets as they relaxed in the afterglow of their coupling. Her breath was ghosting across his chest as his thumb was caressing her upper arm.

"I don't think I've ever had sex three times in one day." He said.

"Me either. I was surprised you had the stamina for it."

"Well, you gave as good as you received."

"You know, I can honestly say that, over these past few weeks... I think I love you too. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Ralph. We just fit so well together, even though you have horrible taste in music."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Eminem!"

"Whatever you say, darling." She giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know what to do for this chapter so it's mostly about sex. Hope you guys don't mind ;)

"Do you think we'll last until you graduate?" He asked her the next morning when she had just opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too. What brought that on?"

"I'm just worried that something will come between us and I'll lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I just hope I don't make the same mistake with you that I did with Ralph."

"What? Being blind to how he truly was with you? My feelings are real, Alex. I don't want you to be blind to them."

"I'm not."

"Besides, what happened between the two of you wasn't your fault. He's just a twat."

"Yeah. He's fancied Ms. Annis for two years now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was shagging her behind my back."

"Don't think about that. You have me now, and I would never do anything like that to you."

"Prove it."

"I will."

xXx

The next month went by happily for the both of them. On break, he took her to Northampton to meet his parents, having a nice dinner with them. They loved her, said she was much better than his ex, Daisy. Alex seemed to really like them as well. The next night, she dragged him down to Surrey for dinner with her parents. 

She never told them about Ralph, and now she was glad she hadn't. Nicola pestered her about Matt, asking more questions than their parents had. She used the excuse that she was just looking out for her so she wouldn't end up hurt. I've already been hurt, Alex thought to herself. Luckily, she could drown her sorrows in Matt, and she did as often as she could.

Since they'd had the big introduction to the parents, Alex felt things were getting serious now, and she really hoped they would last until she graduated, perhaps even beyond. She even thought that he could be someone she would marry. She wanted desperately for things to work out between her and Matt, and she would do anything to make it happen.

They helped each other with their homework, both of them noticing significant rises in their grades, but Matt assumed it was just from all the amazing sex they were having. It was a lot - there wasn't a moment when they weren't in each others pants (apart from when people were around, of course).

One day, after Math, Matt had the brilliant idea to stay after, using the excuse to the professor that they needed to finish copying the problems on the board. He allowed it, and left them to their work, asking them to please turn off the lights when they were done. Once the door was closed, he pulled her in for a kiss. She went along with it for a moment, but finally nudged him away.

"Whatever you're thinking of starting, we can't do it here."

"Why not? Are you afraid of a little exhibitionism?" He asked as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"No, I'm afraid of getting expelled when we get caught."

"Then why don't you be a good girl and lock the door."

"Matt..."

"Go on." He whispered pleadingly. "I'll make it worth your while."

Taking her wrist, he walked her over to the door, put her hand on the lock, and turned it until they heard a click. He pushed her hair out of the way to kiss and nip at the side of her neck. She tilted her head back unconsciously, biting her lip to hide a smirk. Matt's hands roamed over the front of her body, coming to rest on her breasts.

His mouth brushed up to her ear, making her hum softly as he nibbled just above her earring. He could feel her nipples hardening through her bra and shirt, and he pinched them just hard enough to make her moan, arching her back into his touch. Stopping abruptly, he pulled her back towards the teacher's desk.

"This is so hot, Alex." He breathed as he mouthed once again at her throat. "I've always wanted to fuck you on the teacher's desk."

"You bad boy." She squeaked when he smacked her ass.

He turned her around again, pressing his hard cock into the cleft of her backside. Sliding his hand down her stomach, he bunched up her long skirt, and cupped her between her thighs. He stroked the crotch of her panties with his middle finger, pressing the tip against her clit to make her whimper.

"These are already damp." He purred. "And you say I'm bad. I knew this would turn you on."

"Can we please get on with it?"

"Eager, are we?"

"I just don't want to get caught."

"Your body doesn't lie." Matt slipped his hand down the front of her knickers, his fingertip dipped into her opening, drawing out more wetness. "I'm barely fingering you and you're dripping."

"Matt, please."

"Please what?"

"Don't say things like that. You'll embarrass me."

"Being hot for me is nothing to be embarrassed about. Haven't you ever heard dirty talk before? I find that hard to believe, coming from you. You could flirt with a tree and it   
would get excited."

"Now you're just being silly."

"I'd like to be taken quite seriously when I've got my hand in your knickers, Miss Kingston." He growled softly, his warm breath on her ear making her shiver.

Matt slipped two fingers inside her, stroking her inner walls expertly. He knew exactly where to touch her to make her knees weak, and he soon had to hold her up as she panted harshly. She chewed her lower lip to stifle her moans as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. The heel of his hand pressed hard against her clit and she shattered, drenching his fingers with fresh wetness.

Pulling them out, he examined the juices dripping down into his palm, turning her around so he could see her reaction. He gave her the naughtiest grin as he licked his hand clean, moaning obscenely at her taste. Once it was cleaned, he pulled her panties down and hoisted her up on the desk and knelt between her knees. Pushing her legs further apart, he buried his head beneath her skirt to lick away the remains of her orgasm.

"Oh god, Matt, please!"

"Please what, Alex? I want to hear you say it." He said into her thigh.

"Please fuck me." She breathed.

"Good girl." He praised as he uncovered his head and crushed his lips to hers, immediately thrusting his tongue inside so she could taste herself.

He kissed her hungrily as he undid the fly of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to free his aching cock. Stepping between her legs, he lined up with her entrance, and sheathed himself into her. Alex's gasp was muffled by his mouth, her arms and legs wrapping around his back. He began a rough pace, and she gripped his t-shirt tightly, pulling him down with her as she leaned back.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She said, keeping an eye on the door.

"It's exciting, isn't it?"

"It is, but don't expect it to become a regular thing." 

Matt kissed her again, moving his hips faster and harder. The room was filled with their heavy breathing and the scraping of the desk's legs on the floor. Alex kept her death grip on his shirt as she neared her second orgasm. His hand snuck between their bodies to stroke her clit, and she cried out moments later.

"Shit, I forgot a condom." He said, beginning to pull out.

"No. It's alright. I want you to cum inside me. I'm taking birth control."

After a few more thrusts, he flooded her womb with his seed. He rested against her for a moment before pulling out, and tucking himself back into his jeans. She slipped her underwear back on, and they grabbed their books to leave the room. They scurried back to her dorm room, both laughing that they had gotten away with it... or had they?


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Alex had a free period, but Matt was in class. She missed him, so she went to the library to study. As her eyes skimmed the pages, she wasn't taking in any of the information, her thoughts drifting to what they had done yesterday. A smile spread across her lips as her body flushed warmly.

"Hello, Alex." A familiar voice behind her brought her out of her reverie, her blood beginning to boil.

"What do you want, Ralph?"

"Can't I say hi to you?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. Don't be that way." He took a seat in front of her. "You're looking well. He must be taking good care of you."

"I'm quite happy with him. Happier than when I was with you."

"I can tell you are. I see the two of you together everywhere, especially yesterday in the Maths room. I remember you looked the same when I made you cum."

Alex could feel the blood rushing from her face, and she suddenly felt sick. She was angry at herself for allowing it to happen, knowing full well anyone could look in the window. She tried to hide her mortification and simply glared at him.

"Did it turn you on? Watching me with another man?"

"I must say that it did. I'll certainly miss being inside you."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm not the one who fucked my boyfriend on the teacher's desk." He pointed out smugly.

"What do you want, Ralph?"

"I want you back."

"You should have thought of that before I noticed you treating me like shit. I'm done with you, or didn't I make that clear when I'm dumped you?"

"You did, but I don't care. I really miss you. I just wish I could have seen what a great girl you are."

"I'm not going to let you fuck things up for me again. I'm happy, so I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."

"If you won't take me back, perhaps I'll have a nice little chat with the Headmaster about your extra-curricular activies in the Maths room."

"Are you blackmailing me into taking you back? That is the lowest thing I have ever heard. How can you be that desperate for me, especially when you have someone else?"

"I just keep her around for a nice shag, but I need an emotional connection with someone. What we had was good, wasn't it?"

"Since when do you need an emotional connection?"

"I want to change, Alex. I know I've been a complete tosser in the past, and I want to learn from my mistakes. One of those mistakes was letting you go. I promise I'll be better. I'll  
treat you like a bloody queen! Please, Lex, I need you."

"I don't care. I'd rather get expelled than take you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do."

Ralph slowly stood up, as if admitting defeat. He rounded to her side of the table and grabbed her arm to raise her as well. She protested a bit, them remembered where she was as he hauled her over to a darkened corner. Anything she had to say was cut off when he crushed his lips to hers. She didn't reciprocate, and tried to pull away, but he was stronger. When he eventually stopped, she gasped for breath.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I just want one more go with you. Just to show you what it could have been like if I hadn't been so selfish. Please? If you let me, I swear I won't tell anyone about what I saw  
yesterday."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I may have been a complete arsehole, but have I ever lied to you?"

"Not that I know of, apart from saying you loved me when you obviously didn't."

"I did love you, Alex. I still do."

"People who love don't treat their partners like shit."

"Tell me what I did that was so terrible." He huffed.

"Were you faithful?" She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And how long would you have kept that up?"

"Forever. Why would I need anyone else when I had you?"

"This is scary. You're actually acknowledging another person." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Will you give me some time to think about it?"

"Of course. I'll give you a week."

"Thank you."

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again - a more passionate, hungry kiss than the last one. One that he knew always made her knees weak for him. Alex was surprised that she had allowed his vile tongue in her mouth as it caressed her own. Her mind immediately flashed to old times, and she felt a certain tugging at her heart. She kind of missed them.

When he pulled away, his smile was still there, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he finally walked away. What the hell was she going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout the next five days, Alex was having a small nervous breakdown. Would Ralph actually tell the Headmaster about her and Matt in the Math room? What proof did he have? Would he keep quiet about it after he got what he wanted? Should she trust him now? She had in the past, but now she was wiser to him.

She tried to act like nothing was wrong in front of Matt. She didn't even tell him about her encounter with her ex in the library. She didn't want to upset him, but going back to Ralph would be worse than not being honest. Alex didn't want to do either of those things, but if he could prove their activities in the Math room, they would surely get expelled.

Even though she didn't know her well enough, she decided to talk to Karen. It was lunch and the two couples were in the cafeteria. She pulled the redhead aside and told her about the situation she was in. It felt like a load was lifted off her chest as she spoke, but couldn't help but wince at Karen's gasps.

"Of course you can't shag him! Imagine what that would do to Matt. He really cares about you, Alex."

"I know he does, but isn't it better than being expelled? We both need our education."

"Seems to me you're educating each other in better ways." Karen replied with a sly grin.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I just wasn't thinking properly."

"Oh, I understand that. We've all done silly things because of sex."

"Really?" Alex arched an eyebrow, and Karen blushed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Something to do with a kilt, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Were you wearing it or was Arthur?"

"I was." She confessed in a quiet voice, and Alex couldn't stifle her laughter. " _Anyway_... are you sure Ralph even has evidence of you two shagging?"

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask. I was too afraid that he would tell someone."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I have two days to figure it out."

"I don't want Matt to get hurt, but do what you think you have to."

"Thanks, Karen."

"No problem."

xXx

The day came when she was to tell him her decision, and she was dreading it. They had met in the library again, and she grabbed his hand to take him to a more secluded place: her dorm room. He marveled at the little changes she had made to it, and she was surprised that he had even noticed. Perhaps he did care.

"Come and sit down." He said, patting the spot next to him on her bed. She did, and he smiled at her. "Since we're here, I take it you've made your decision."

"I have."

"And?" He purred in a slightly sinister tone. "Do I get to have you one last time?"

"Are you sure it will only be once?"

"Would you like it to be a regular thing? A little something on the side?"

"No, I don't. It's just... do you have any proof that you saw us? The Headmaster wouldn't just take your word for it."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. You remember how persuasive I can be."

"Would you seriously want to get me in so much trouble?"

"I'd leave your name out of it."

"That's ridiculous. Surely he knows who's dating whom around here."

"I'll say the two of you broke up, and it was some other bird."

"Ralph, you'd actually get someone else in trouble over this?! I can't believe you."

"What do you care?"

"I don't want Matt to get expelled. I happen to love him."

"Isn't that why we're here? To keep me quiet so he doesn't get in trouble?"

"I fear this would hurt him more than getting kicked out of school." Alex began to cry, and was surprised when Ralph began to comfort her.

"He doesn't have to know. I won't tell him, and if you want to keep him, you certainly won't tell him either."

"The guilt would make me feel terrible."

"Then what's it going to be, Alex? Are we going to fuck, or do I get loverboy expelled?" She sighed and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Good girl."

Ralph took over to speed things along. _So, nothing has really changed, then_ , Alex thought to herself. He began kissing her neck, and she hoped he wouldn't try to kiss her lips. She didn't want any type of affection during this. It was humiliating enough. He reached around to unhook her bra, sliding the straps down her arms, and tossing the garment to the floor.

He teased her nipples a little before moving down to her skirt. His hand slipped underneath, and she shuddered when he trailed his fingertips up her leg. He stopped when he reached the barrier of her panties, and she prayed they were in no way damp. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of turning her on.

Though, she couldn't stifle her whimpers when he rubbed at her clit. Alex bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, but it didn't work. She could feel moisture soaking into the crotch of her knickers, and she wanted to smack his hand away. Closing her eyes tightly, she remembered who she was doing this for. Before long, she could feel the head of his cock pressing into her sex, and she suddenly snapped.

"Stop! I can't do this."

"Then I'll be getting you both into trouble." Ralph sneered.

"I don't care. Do what you want. He isn't going to believe you anyway. I can't believe I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. I love Matt, and you're not going to ruin my life again."

Alex pushed him off of her, and she got up to get dressed. Once she was, she just left him behind as she went to look for her boyfriend. When she found him, he was in his own room reading a textbook. He immediately went to her when he saw she was crying hysterically. He held her close as she confessed everything, but he surprisingly wasn't angry.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't go through with it. And now we're both possibly going to be kicked out of school."

"It's going to be fine, Alex. As long as we're together, we can get through anything. We can always find another school. I personally have always wanted to try acting."

She calmed down then, looking up at him with glistening eyes. He simply smiled at her, and she didn't understand how he could be so calm about this. Her parents were going to kill her when they found out, but Matt was just passing it off as nothing. He kissed her lips softly, assuring her that things would be alright.

"So, do you want to just drop out and audition for drama schools?" She asked.

"If that's what you want."

"Let's do it."


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Matt met Alex at her dorm so they could go to the Headmaster together. She was scared of what they were going to tell him, but he assured her that everything would be alright. She didn't know what to tell her parents, and thier reaction is what freaked her out most of all. As they approached the door to his office, she stopped.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. What about Karen and Arthur? Won't you miss them?"

"We can still get together after school. We're only going to another school, not another country."

"I know."

"Besides, don't you want to get away from Ralph. He's the reason we're in this situation now."

"We shouldn't have shagged in the Maths room."

"Hey, I don't regret it. It happened, and we can't change it. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining at the time." Matt smirked at her, earning himself a smack on the shoulder.

"I had a few protesting moans." She replied with a giggle. They were both startled when the door opened suddenly, and the Headmaster appeared.

"Ah, Mr. Smith and Ms. Kingston. Just the people I wanted to see."

They looked at each other, Alex looked guilty but Matt just smiled at her. They were escorted into the office, and were surprised to see Ralph sitting in one of the chairs. The two lovers were instructed to sit down, and they obeyed quickly. Alex twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited to hear what Mr. Lynch had to say.

"Sir, I think I know what this is about, but I have something to say first." Matt said.

"Yes?"

"Alex and I are leaving. We're dropping out to persue acting careers." Ralph burst out laughing, and Matt glared at him. "It'll be wonderful to get away from you." He sneered.

"Well, that is a surprise." Mr. Lynch said.

"The truth is, sir," Alex began, "Matt and I participated in something inappropriate in one of the classrooms, and Ralph was an unfortunate witness. I assume that's why he's here. Matt and I decided to leave before we got expelled."

"What inappropriate situation occured?"

"We, um... had sex in the Maths room, sir." She confessed quietly.

"I see. Well, we do look down on that sort of behavior, but since it was a one-time occurance, I hope?" The guilty party nodded. "As long as it didn't happen again, nothing would have come about. Though, I will be sad to lose you, Ms. Kingston. You've been a joy to have in my school."

"Thank you, sir."

"That's because I kept her in line, Mr. Lynch." Ralph piped up. "It wasn't until she started dating Matt that she's been out of control."

"Were you my boyfriend or my babyminder?" Alex snapped, sending him an icy glare.

"You were such a baby when we first got together. I almost feel guilty for taking your innocence. I was your first, wasn't I, Alex?"

"Now listen here, you son of a bitch!" Matt interjected. "I won't allow you to speak to her like that."

"Darling, it's alright. He can't hurt me anymore."

"You just wait until I'm out of here. I'm going to beat that smirk right off your face."

"What's stopping you now?" Matt lunged for him, but Alex pulled him back just as his fingertips brushed Ralph's throat. 

"Don't." She said. "He's not worth it."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Smith."

"You just don't want me to kick your arse again. I nearly broke your jaw last time, right?" That set the other boy off, and he went for Matt, but Mr. Lynch stepped in front of them.

"Knock it off, both of you, unless you want to join those two on the street as well, Mr. Fiennes."

"No, sir." He replied softly.

"Then sit down." He obeyed, and Mr. Lynch continued talking. "I wish you two the best of luck with your chosen paths, and hope everything turns out in the end."

"Thank you, sir." Matt and Alex said together.

"You're dismissed."

The two lovers left the office and walked to his dorm. They didn't speak on the way there, and the only thing he said to her when they arrived was to offer her a beverage. She accepted a can of Coke and thanked him when he handed it to her. He opened his own as he sat next to her on his bed.

"Well, that's that." He said.

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's a bit late for regrets now. But yes, I'm sure. I want to go anywhere with you."

He leaned in to kiss her, which lead to more heated kisses, fumbling hands over and under clothing until they were both undressed, and eventually making love. Alex was on top, riding him gently, pacing herself until they both climaxed together. She wanted it to be nice and slow, letting her body express how much she loved him. They fell asleep shortly after their third round, and didn't wake up until morning.

That day, they packed all their belongings, and went to stay with their parents until they found a place of their own. Neither of them were very happy with their children's decision, but they both assured them it would be alright as long as they were together. Alex's parents wanted to meet the boy that had stolen her heart, as well as Matt's parents. 

A dinner was set up for that weekend - Alex would go to his house on Friday, and he would be at hers Saturday. She really hoped they would like him. She had never brought a boy home before, so she was terrified. Matt was as well. He had never met the parents of a girl he dated either. Alex had told him nice stories about her mom and dad, and hoped they would remain that nice to him.

Friday came, and Alex was dashing around her room. She was wrapped in her bathrobe with a towel on her head and her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as she tried to look for the perfect outfit. Nicola was no help, she just sat on the bed making fun of her. Alex groaned at her sister, burying her in the clothes she was throwing out of her closet. 

"Why don't you wear this?" She asked, holding up a black dress covered in gold flowers.

"Because I want to make a good impression, not seem like I'm at a funeral."

"How about this? It's more colorful." She offered a pink, green, and blue striped dress.

"I don't know. What would you wear to meet your boyfriend's parents?"

"Probably jeans and a t-shirt. You're making too big a deal out of this, Lex. They don't care what you're wearing. It's your personality that will win them over."

"You're right. I'm over-thinking this way too much. I'll just wear these jeans and this shirt."

She chose a pair of dark blue denims, the ones that hugged her hips and made her butt look fantastic, and an off-the-shoulder peach t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. She got dressed, fluffed her hair, did her make-up subtly, and turned to wordlessly asked Nicola her opinion. She gave her two thumbs up, and the two girls walked downstairs just as Matt's car horn sounded from outside.

"Good luck, sis."

"Thanks. Bye mum, bye dad! I'll be back later."

She rushed out the door and into Matt's car, and they sped off towards his parent's house. They didn't speak for a long while, just exchanged nervous glances and assuring smiles. Alex twiddled her thumbs until he took her hand, noticing that it was trembling.

"There's no need to be nervous, love. My mum will love you."

"I've just never met the parents before." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"You'll be fine, just be yourself."

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. The rest of the drive was silent, but she felt more at ease now. Matt hadn't talked about his family much. She just knew that his mom's name was Lynne and had a sister, Laura. He didn't mention anything about his dad. She was snapped out of her thoughts when they pulled up in front of his house.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Can I get a kiss to calm my nerves?"

He smirked as he leaned forward until their lips met. Alex quickly deepened it, humming softly as her fingers brushed though the hair at the back of his head. His hand buried itself in her mass of curls, and she moved over to straddle his lap. His hands then roamed her body, finally settling on her hips. She slowly began to move them against his groin, smiling to herself when she felt him getting hard.

"Wait." He breathed when he pulled away. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" She asked, kissing down his neck.

"Because I'd rather shag you in the privacy of my bedroom."

"What's wrong with here?"

"It's broad daylight, and we're in front of my mum's house. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being arrested for indecent exposure. Can we please just go in and eat? I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"You want to go in with this?" She reached between them to cup the bulge at the front of his jeans.

"That's your fault. You said you just wanted a kiss."

"I guess I was more nervous than I thought. Please, Matt. Let me take care of you."

"I can't refuse when you beg." He replied with a smirk.

Alex went back to her seat and leaned over the middle console to unbutton his jeans. Reaching inside, he groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. She pulled it out and immediately licked the tip, cleaning away the first few drops of pre-cum. Matt brushed his fingers through her hair as she took him in her mouth. He bit his lip to stifle his moan and tried not to thrust up into her.

She knew exactly what he liked - where to apply the most pressure, the sensitive places to nip at him, and how hard to graze her teeth up the shaft. He loved when she did that, and would moan extra loud for her. Her hand cupped his balls and massaged them as she sucked him hard.

"Ugh, fuck, Alex. You're mouth is so hot... I'm gonna-- fuuuuck!" He grunted as he spilled into her mouth. She cleaned him up before she pulled away with a naughty smirk.

"I guess Ralph was right. I am out of control with you."

"Let's go meet mum, you bad girl."


	14. Chapter 14

They walked up to the house holding hands and giggling about what had just happened. He lead them into the house and announced their arrival. His mom came in from the kitchen and greeted him with a cheerful yelp as she flung her arms around him, giving his cheek a kiss.

"Hello, my darling boy." She cooed.

"Mum." He whined in embarrassment.

"Oh, I know. Not in front of the girlfriend." She looked at Alex with a smile. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too."

They shook hands and lead into the sitting room. Lynne offered them drinks, and they both accepted with thanks. She announced that supper would be ready soon, and sat down in a chair while the couple perched on the sofa. They were quizzed about their relationship and why they wanted to go to drama school. All the questions were answered, and Lynne seemed satisfied as the oven dinged to alert the food was done.

"Where's Laura?" Matt asked.

"Upstairs somewhere. Why don't you go find her."

He bounded up the stairs and Alex giggled at his shouts for his sister. She went to help his mother in the kitchen, carrying the dishes to the dining room table. Lynne thanked her gratefully as they set the table together. The food smelled wonderful and it made Alex's mouth water. The sound of approaching footsteps set her mind at ease as she was nervous about being alone with Lynne.

"Is dad not coming?" Matt asked.

"He has to work, as always."

"Of course." He replied snidely.

"Matthew Robert, you're father works very hard to keep this roof over our heads and this food on the table--"

"I know, it would just be nice if he could be here to meet my girlfriend."

"I'm sure there will be others. I mean, you're not planning on marrying this girl, are you?"

"I might be. Some day."

The rest of the dinner was left in an awkward silence with everyone exchanging glances at each other. Once the meal was over, they moved back into the sitting room for more silence and looks, until Matt spoke.

"Look, mum, I know you're worried that I'm throwing my future away, but I'm telling you that I _really_ want to be an actor. Laura's got her dancing, so why can't I have something?"

"You need something to fall back on if you don't get accepted anywhere, and that's not going to be football, is it?" Matt glared at his mother with such anger that he hurriedly went upstairs and returned five minutes later with a suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay in a hotel. I don't need this from you. I'm an adult now, mum, and I'm tired of not being treated like one. You don't have to agree with my life choices, but I'm going to make my own mistakes, but when they turn out alright, you'll be sorry for not believing in me."

He walked to the door and Alex followed him.

"It was really nice to meet you." She said before exiting the house. "Are you really going to a hotel? Can you afford it?"

"No, but I can't stay in that house another night. I'm sorry I dragged you into that, Alex."

"It's alright. Where will you stay?"

"I dunno. Anywhere is better than home."

"You can stay with me."

"And your parents would be fine with that?"

"Sure, as long as we don't sleep in the same room."

"Then I'll just have to sneak to your room when they've gone to bed."

"You'd have to be back on the couch before they got up, which is impossible for you because I know how much you love to pass out after sex." She giggled.

"I'm sure I could stay awake long enough to shuffle my way back downstairs."

"I'll ask them, but if they say no, then what?"

"Can you afford a hotel?"

"Nope."

xXx

The drive to Surrey was quiet, but thankfully not awkward like it had been in the Smith household. Alex held his hand, when he wasn't shifting gears, all the way to her parents house. When he pulled up in the driveway, she stopped him before he opened his door.

"I'll go tell them the plans have changed. I'll come get you."

"Perhaps I should go down on you to calm my nerves." He replied with a devilish grin, and she smacked his shoulder with a giggle.

"Just stay here. I'll be back soon."

She left him with a kiss, and he watched her swaying hips as she walked up to the house and in the front door. Exactly three and a half minutes later she returned at the entrance, signaling for him to come. He nodded and opened the car door to walk to her.

"Can I stay?"

"Dad will make up the couch for you, but please promise me you'll behave. I don't want you to get kicked out."

"With you around, it's impossible to behave."

"Likewise, but seriously though. Perfect gentleman."

"Anything for you, my lady." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before she lead him inside.

"Mum, dad, this is Matt. This is my mum, Margarethe, and my father, Anthony."

"Pleased to meet you. Alex has told us so much about you." Her dad said, taking his hand in a firm grip.

"She's always talking about the two of you as well."

"Nothing bad, we hope."

"Not at all. Despite the circumstances, I was hoping you'd still be as nice to me as she described you to be."

"Well, we're very happy to have you." Margarethe said with a smile.

They all shared smiles as Nicola came downstairs, confused as to what was going on. The situation was explained, she shook Matt's hand, and since the young couple had already eaten, they sat on the couch and talked while everyone else ate. It was a much happier place to be than Northampton, and Matt couldn't believe they were letting him stay.

After the meal, they were included in dessert (Alex's favorite cake), which was delicious. Of course, Matt was assaulted with questions, which he answered honestly and happily. When Anthony and Margarethe seemed satisfied, it ended. It was getting late anyway. The couch was made up for him and he was wished a good night by everyone, Alex giving him a kiss on the cheek before she went upstairs.

It was unlikely that she would get any sleep with the thought of her boyfriend under the same roof, but she did try. After about an hour she gave up when there was a soft knock at the door. She got up to answer it, not surprised when she saw Matt on the other side. She stepped aside to let him in, and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You can't sleep either?"

"I'm not used to falling asleep when you're not next to me. Why can't you sleep?"

"I suppose I have the same issue."

"Then... can we? I promise I'll leave before your parents wake up."

"Alright."

They both got into bed, a tight squeeze as it wasn't made for two. Not that either of them minded. It was as though they were sleeping together in their dorms at school. Looking at each other, they shared smiles, kisses, and caresses until they fell asleep. 

As expected, Matt slept a little later than planned, so he had to quickly sneak back downstairs to discover that Anthony was awake and sitting in a chair in the living room. Perhaps he could act like he was just in the bathroom, that he had woken up on the couch not long ago.

"Good morning, Mr. Kingston."

"Morning, Mr. Smith. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, as well as one can sleep on a sofa."

"Be honest with me, dear boy. I know you were in Alex's room last night." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry. I promise nothing happened. We only slept, that's all."

"It's alright. Alex is a grown woman and can make her own decisions."

"I wish my mum felt that way. She thinks I'm throwing my life away to persue acting. Do you worry about that for Alex?"

"No. She's already had a couple acting roles already. Plus modeling for her mother's art classes. I have a feeling she'll be a big star some day."

"I have no doubt she will be as well. She's beautiful, smart, and talented."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes. It's safe to say I love her."

"Take good care of her."

"I will, sir. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special ending to this chapter. Hope it's enjoyable ;)

That morning, breakfast went pretty well. Anthony hadn't told Margarethe the fact that he had spent the night in Alex's room (though, if he had, she never said). She did keep glancing at him with a sly smile, so perhaps she did know. He didn't want to ask. Nicola kept looking at him as well, turning her head down with a blush whenever he caught her eye.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay here." He said over the clattering of cutlery on plates.

"We were happy to meet you. We've never met any of Alex's boyfriends before." Anthony said with a smile.

"I guess they weren't worthy to bring home." Alex replied, glancing at Matt with her own cheerful grin. "Though, there is something I need to confess. He slept in my bed last night. Nothing happened, I swear. We are just used to sleeping together now. Please don't kick him out. He has nowhere else to go."

"Of course we're not going to kick him out! You're a grown woman, and you're free to make your own decisions." Margarethe said.

"Even if I want to shag my boyfriend under your roof?"

Her parents looked at each other and shook their heads with a smile. The rest of breakfast was passed without much more conversation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Afterward, Matt and Alex drove up to London for a shopping spree, and he treated her to lunch at Harrod's. 

She was surprised that he didn't complain once while she was looking at clothes. Most other guys would have been bored out of their minds, but he actually helped her pick things out. If they hadn't been shagging for the past two months, she would have sworn he was gay. It was a wonderful afternoon. 

"If you want, tomorrow we can go look at drama schools." Alex suggested on the way back.

"That sounds good. Anything else you'd like to do?"

"I'd much rather secure my future, if you don't mind." She said in a joking manner.

"Fair enough." He paused. "Are you completely sure you don't regret this? I'm sure Mr. Lynch would accept you back."

"And be stuck all alone with Ralph without you to protect me? No thanks. Besides, when would we see each other?"

"Your education is more important, love. I could stop by after school and we could go out or something."

"And I could sneak you into my dorm room?" She purred with a wicked grin.

"It shouldn't sound so sexy and exciting, but it is."

"That's the trouble though. I don't want to have to sneak you in anywhere. I want us to live together and go to the same drama school, if possible. Would you want to live   
together?"

"It's a big step, but I think we could make it work."

"I think we could too. I know it seems fast, but I know how I feel about you. I love you." They shared a smile as she brushed her fingers through his hair, tracing the shell of his ear   
lightly.

"Alex, if you keep doing that, I'm not gonna be able to focus on the road. And I really wouldn't like to walk into your parents' house with a hard-on."

"Why don't you pull over then? There's a turn-off up ahead that leads to a quite meadow."

He made the left turn when he came to it, driving five minutes down the gravel lane until he came to a clearing surrounded by trees. Shutting off the engine, he soon found his mouth being captured by Alex's, and they both shared a hum as they kissed deeply. When she pulled away, she scooted into the back seat and pulled him with her. His hips were cradled between her legs as their lips met again.

Matt's hands snuck underneath her dress, stroking her labia over her damp panties. She moaned as her hips raised into his ministrations. He pressed his fingers into the fabric to tease her clit, feeling her become wetter as the bud stiffened. With his other hand, he pulled down the front to expose her breasts to his mouth as she unbuttoned his jeans. He growled when her hand reached in to grip his cock firmly.

"Fuck, Alex, you drive me so crazy in these dresses. I mostly enjoy the easy access." As he spoke, he slipped his fingers underneath the cotton of her knickers to explore her slick folds. "I'm barely fingering you and you're already soaked."

Bringing his hand up to his face, he playfully licked at the thickly-coated fingertips while holding eye contact with her. Her pupils were blown despite the bright light of the sun as she licked the back of them as well, humming at her own taste. Matt felt his cock twitch in her grip. She had begun stroking moments before but hadn't noticed since he was distracted by the heat and wetness of her cunt.

"Please get inside me. I need you."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

He slid her panties down her legs while she pushed his jeans over his hips. She tugged his cock towards her swollen sex and they both shared a groan as he entered her slowly. Beginning a gentle, teasing pace, he pressed kisses to her lips until she got frustrated and grabbed the back of his head to thrust her tongue into his mouth. He smiled against her as he returned her enthusiasm.

Moving down to her neck, he licked and nipped at the sensitive skin there, hoping to create love bites for her parents to see and know what they had been doing. The thought brought him ever closer to his orgasm, but he tried to stave it off. Alex gripped his flexing ass cheek as she thrust her hips to meet his, wishing he would go faster. After a few moments when he didn't get the message, she gave him a smack that made him squeak.

"Fuck me harder." She breathed as she took his earlobe between her teeth.

He complied when she gave him a sharp bite, just enough to hurt. He never thought that he would ever associate pain with pleasure, but ever since he started dating Alex, she was making him realize more things about himself that he had never known before. He couldn't explain it, but everything she did turned him on - even if it wasn't remotely sexual.

When he felt himself getting close again, he reached between them to rub her clit with his thumb. He was pounding into her so hard that the car was rocking violently, and he was thankful that no one was around to hear her loud moans. Her legs began to shake, and it spread to her entire body once she came with a scream that was buried in the crook of his neck.

The squeezing of her inner muscles set off his own release and he filled her deeply with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, both their bodies slick with sweat, and the windows were fogged up as well. She kissed him softly as she giggled happily. It was one of Matt's favorite sounds that she made and he chuckled with her.

"We should get back before supper." Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm starving all of a sudden."

She laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder as he slid out of her to pull up his jeans. She retrieved her panties from the floor, but didn't put them back on. Instead, they were hid in her purse and she would put on a clean pair at home. They didn't speak until they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never shagged in the back seat of a car before." She confessed shyly.

"Neither had I." He replied with a smirk.

She gave him a confused look since she had been his first, but just shrugged it off and got out of the car. They held hands as they walked to the door, the light pink love bites still visible on her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter! I have an idea for the next one, so hopefully it won't take as long to write.

The next day, Matt and Alex went out to audition for different drama schools. They also looked for jobs, even though Anthony offered her work in his shop and would pay her well. She politely declined, though with the luck they were having, she was beginning to wish she had accepted. The situation she was in was making her frustrated, and she wished she had remained at university.

Then she looked at Matt and the way he smiled at her. It made her forget her worries, and knew she had made the right decision. After the very long day, they returned to Surrey for a delicious supper. Her parents asked how it had gone, and they both answered with 'horrible'. 

Matt was beginning to have second thoughts as well, wondering if he was even cut out to be an actor. He also felt guilty for possibly ruining Alex's chances to get anywhere in life now. That night, while they were getting ready for bed, he actually broke down and began to cry.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I feel like a failure."

"It's only been one day. Give it some time."

"But what if I've completely buggered up our lives?"

"We can always go to a different university. There's nothing to worry about, as long as we're together. Now, come to bed." He shuffled over while wiping his face, got under the covers, and snuggled closely to Alex as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're too good to me."

"It's called love, honey."

"So... have you ever broken in your bed before?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Isn't it more fun when you sneak in through the window so my parents don't know?"

"Yeah, but things didn't work out that way." He chuckled. "Can we?"

"Oh, I suppose." She said with an exasperated sigh, but still kept her playful smirk.

They made love slowly, Matt making her cum three times with his mouth and fingers before he entered her properly. His thrusts were gentle, and her leg rested over his lower back. Her head tilted back when he began kissing her neck, her jaw hanging slightly open as she let out soft pants. She muffled her moan into his shoulder when she came, the clenching of her muscles sending him over the edge as well. They shared a few more loving kisses as he pulled out to lay beside her, and both quickly fell asleep.

xXx

The next morning, after breakfast, they returned to London to look at more schools. It was a process that continued for the next week and a half, until she finally got a call from RADA. She squealed with joy after she hung up, and jumped excitedly into Matt's arms. He was over the moon for her and her happiness - now he just had to worry about getting himself settled somewhere.

He had taken the job helping Anthony in his shop after Alex had turned him down. He had learned a lot about meat, though he got a little queasy at the blood. Alex made fun of him for awhile after she found out, but he had learned to laugh along with her. He wasn't afraid to look like an idiot in front of her anymore, and wanted to do anything and everything that made her happy.

Two more weeks passed and Matt finally got a call from the National Youth Theatre. They wanted him to audition again that Tuesday. He accepted, of course, and prayed that he would get accepted. It wasn't his school of choice (he would have prefered to go to RADA with Alex), but, at this point, he would take what he could get. He couldn't fail at this.

Though, if he had to continue working in a butcher shop for the rest of his life, he would if it meant getting to keep Alex. She was everything to him and made sure to treat her as such. He knew in the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, and the way she smiled, that she knew how he felt about her. She felt the same for him, quite strongly, even stronger than what she felt for Ralph.

On the day of his audition, Matt was a nervous wreck. This was his last chance at an acting school, and if he didn't make it, his dream would be shattered. Alex went with him for support, assuring him every five seconds that he would be wonderful and get accepted. She also helped him practice his monologue and everything else they would want him to do.

"I have to get this, Lex." He said as he paced outside the auditorium door as they waited for him to be summoned. "I can't screw this up, for both our sakes. Well, you've already got your security, now I still need mine."

"Darling, you'll be perfect! Now, stop rambling and pacing. You're making me nervous."

"I'm nervous enough for the both of us, love."

"You're a brilliant actor. They'll have to accept you."

"I know this isn't as posh as RADA or the RSC--"

"Shush. I don't care where you go to school. You don't have to impress me because I already love you and everything about you. Even your unbelievably loud snoring, and your, frankly, terrible singing in the shower."

"Matt Smith." A woman had poked her head out the door to announce him, and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Get in there and act your beautiful behind off." She said, giving him a bruising kiss that left him breathless.

"Thanks, babe."

She gave his bum a smack as he headed into the room. He made his way to the stage and awaited their permission to begin. He gave his background and why he wanted to persue acting. He was rambling on about the woman of his dreams as Alex quietly snuck in, smiling to herself with every kind and loving word he said about her.

She watched as he performed his monologue and every other scenario they threw at him with lubricated ease, and she knew that he was born to do this. They just had to be impressed by him and let him attend. By the end, she had slipped back into the hall again, and sat in her earlier chair to wait for him to come out. When he did about ten minutes later, she rushed to him quickly, noting the sad look on his face.

"What happened?" She gasped as he grabbed her and buried his face in her curls, making sounds like he was sobbing. "Darling, what's wrong?" Her eyes were beginning to tear up as well.

"Please don't leave me after I tell you this."

"Why would I leave you? What did they say? You're scaring me."

"Oh, it was horrible! They told me not to come back... until next semester."

She pulled away from him with a completely surprised expression, and he couldn't help but laugh at her glistening eyes because she had been worried they wouldn't have accepted him. He laughed even harder when she punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could as they walked down the hallway back to the entrance doors.

"Matthew Robert! I cannot believe you would go that far to make me think you didn't get in." She huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I may never forgive you."

"I'm sure I could make you later tonight." He purred in her ear, making her skin break out in goose bumps, earning himself another smack.

"Don't be vulgar."

"You never seemed to mind it."

"There's a time and place, Matthew, and that place is in bed." She replied with a giggle.

"My favorite place to be with you."

"Let's get home and tell my parents the good news. I'm so proud of you!"

"Enough to get a shag tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

They couldn't have been more thrilled at his news, both of them giving them a hug. Nicola even congratulated him shyly, also embracing him with one arm. Margarethe cooked him a meal of his choice to celebrate, and he wouldn't stop thanking her. She eventually got him to stop, but then he moved on to thanking them for putting up with him for so long.

"We've enjoyed having you here." Tony said. "I've really appreciated your help at the shop."

"Anytime, Mr. K."

Alex gave him a smile and sideways glance, and he winked at her with his own smile. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, then he brought it up to kiss her knuckles. She blushed as she continued eating. Afterward, he helped with the dishes, even though Alex was trying to get him out for a walk. He eventually relented, after Margarethe assured him she could have Nicola help her.

"I really am very proud of you." She said as they were walking down the driveway.

"I'm proud of myself, actually. I was afraid if I didn't make it, you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. That's the thing that scares me the most. I don't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't have lost me. I wouldn't care if you were flipping burgers at McDonald's!"

"I rather like helping your dad. He has lots of stories about you as a little girl."

"Oh no. They aren't embarrassing, are they?"

"Some of them, but he mostly tells me all the things he taught you. You were a daddy's girl, weren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that. I've learnt many things from both my parents, and I'm grateful for both of them."

"I really like your parents. They're so nice, and it's great that they're so supportive of you."

"Did you still want to get our own place?"

"The privacy would be nice. I miss hearing your loud noises."

"I'm not _that_ loud, am I?"

"You have been. I seem to recall one instance in the Maths room..."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'd actually prefer to forget that ever happened."

"Because you're ashamed, or you do actually regret it?"

"It just... caused a change in my life that I hadn't planned for. I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy the, you know, because I did--"

 "You just didn't expect to get caught."

"Not by my ex, at any rate."

They were silent for a while as they continued walking down the lane. Neither of them knew what to say, but their brains wouldn't stop thinking about that day. Matt didn't regret it at all, but he was beginning to think that Alex did, despite her having said she didn't. Not being able to take the silence anymore, he said something that he would regret.

"If you're ashamed and you do regret shagging me in the Maths room, just say it." His tone was harsher than it should have been, and it made Alex stop in her tracks.

"Please let's not fight about this. It happened, and this is where we ended up. I don't care that things changed because I'm happy being with you. You saved me from a horrible relationship, and I'm forever grateful for that."

She took his hand again to pull her to him. She then enveloped him in her arms and stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. Matt reciprocated cautiously, but soon lost himself in her embrace and loving caresses. When he finally came back to himself, he gripped her upper arms and pulled her away, leaving her with a confused look.

"Alexandra Kingston, don't think that you can distract me with your touches, kisses, and pressing that... amazing body against me."

"Is it turning you on?" She purred, trailing a finger down his jawbone. Taking her hand, he pressed it to the front of his jeans where a bulge was rapidly growing.

"What do you think? Everything about you is so sexy."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you either."

"I promise everything will be fine now. We both got into drama schools, and at least one of us is going to be brilliant." He smirked and nudged her with his elbow.

"We'll both be brilliant."


End file.
